


<3 Street Fighters <3

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Smut, Well - Freeform, because they play streetfighter, honestly we have like 0 clue what we're doing, its a dress, its an rp guys, underage maybe?, we decided Richie and Connors ship name is Street FIghters, we never actually say how old they were...oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: A Connor/Richie rp that i love and got permission from the other member of the rp to post cause we decided there needed to be more good content for this shipConnor gets redemption...he prolly needs a hug.we dont genrally know where this is going so you get to experiance the mistery with us!!!
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	<3 Street Fighters <3

Connor had just heard the news of his older cousin’s arrest for murder and was in shock and almost excitement because maybe. Just maybe. He could finally be himself without fearing Henry attacking him

Richie walked into the arcade and breathed a small sigh of releif knowing there was no more Henry Bowers to run him out or demon clowns to mock him afterwards

Connor sat at street fighter like normal playing to distract himself from the pandemonium of his family right now. He was laser focused on beating the bot(edited)

Richie made a small scoffing noise as he saw non other than Connor Bowers standing at the street fighters machine. Hed seen scarier things in the sewers, litterally, but he still  _ really _ wasnt in the mood to deal with this.

Connor cheered as he won and then looked around briefly noticing Richie and felt his stomach summersalt. “Hey there Tozier” he commented

Richie frowned, crossing his arms "What do you want? He said, a tired but angry tone in his voice. Couldn't the universe give him a break just once

Connor put his hands up “Nothin just needed a player two Tozier” he shrugged a bit watching

Richie just raised an eyebrow at him "Are you gonna mock me again. Cause I'm so not gonna deal with this shit today."

“Hey same here it’s been a rough day let’s just play the game Tozier” he said. And moved over putting a new round of coins in the machine

Richie hesitantly nodded and stepped up next to the other boy, quickly getting absorbed in the game

Connor smiled and relaxed a bit as he played. He got distracted every so often watching Richie’s face but focused on the game

Richie would never actually admit he liked playing the game with the other boy, occasionally he would look up and catch the other boy staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking and tried hard not to blush. He couldnt tell if the other boy admired him or hated him

Connor ended up losing since he got distracted and groaned “damn I had a streak goin on!” He whined

Richie snorted. "I woulda beat out your streak anyway Im the  _ best _ at street fighter." He said raising his arms in a victory stance

“Oh really now?” He hummed leaning in the machine with a slight smirk and eyebrows raised

Richie nodded. "Its cause I have actuall fighting talent." He said, shuttering as he remembered he and his friends' sewer adventures.

“Oh really? Sounds traumatic” he said softening a bit and stood up a bit straighter

Richie shook his head "I-it was nothing...." Then he sauinted eyes a little bit "Why are you being so  _ nice _ because ive already been through  _ shit _ and if your just going to get me attached and then hurt me I have a bunch of friends."

“Hey shit- I don’t have friends man I had  _ Henry _ . Look I’m.. I’m sorry about what happened a few weeks ago” he said as his face fell quickly

Richie relaxed a bit "Okay, we can hang out," he quickly held up his finger "but  _ only _ if the others think you're okay."

“Fine fine sounds good,” he said smiling a bit and he relaxed again at Richie’s willingness

"I'm supposed to meet them soon, if you wanna come you can I geuss, but it'll  _ definitely _ tarnish your reputation."

“What reputation? I’m just Bower’s rat cousin” he shrugged a bit and walked over to him

Richie nodded and shrugged, "Alright, come on then."

Connor followed him close smiling more

Richie walked them to the park where all the losers were meeting and smiled waving over to them. "Everyone," he said when he was close enough for them to 

Connor waved but felt the judgmental eyes on him “Yeah... I kinda need actual friends so... Richie let me tag along

The losers nodded though a couple of the 6 others looked suspicious. "O-okay, h-he can stay but on a t-t-tr- _ tryal _ ." Bill said getting nods from the other losers

“Trial? What do I have to do?” He asked a bit nervous as he stuck close to the only person he knew

All the losers laughed a little bit at his misunderstanding. "What Bill means is we arent very easily trusting, you can stay but we're keeping an eye on you. Making sure you wont turn on us." Eddie said getting a nod from their leader

“Ohhh, sounds fine with me!” He said relaxing a bit and rubbed his neck

The losers hung out and chatted as they day went on carefull to avoid certain subjects, both cause they were both still open emotional wounds and because of the new person. Slowly but surely as the day went on and it got dark the losers headed home, Eddie first because of his ma, then Stan, then Bill, Bev, Ben, and Mike left last with a kind smile and a wave. 

"So," Richie said looking over at connor, "They seemed okay with you, but Im still gonna...consult...with them privately, just to be sure, but I geuss we can hang out."

“That’s fine i understand why they are so hesitant since I am related to Bowers” he replied softly

Richie nodded, "Who are you staying with now anyways? Cause I assume you were staying with your uncle and hes kinda....not breathing...anymore."

“Ah my uh mom took the house so we are staying there I guess” he said shrugging and stuffed his hands in his pockets

Richie nodded. "Well uh...if you dont have anything else to do do maybe wanna come over to my house? I have lots of cool comics and my ma would love to see me make new friends, not that she doesn't like my friends she just likes spoiling them and embarrassing me....sorry." he said after a second. "I was rambling."(edited)

Connor shook his head a bit smiling “no no it’s fine. It sounds like fun I’ll take you up on that” he smiled more

Richie nodded again smiling as they started to walk to his house. "My mom and dad arent home right now, dads still at work and mom's doing something for the church today." Richies face split into a grin. "This however means we have free rain over the entire house, but we cant break anything or dad'll rip me a new one."

He nodded a bit “Alright Tozier then let’s get going before people get back” he said and nudged Richie’s shoulder starting to walk a bit

Richie smiled at the contact rushing in front to lead the way to his house. Once there he was quick to lead the other boy up to his room and comics. "Welcome to la casa." He said spreading his arms in a showy manner.

Connor snorted a bit and rolled his eyes as he looked around “nice place I guess Tozier, what comics you got stored in that pile there” he motioned

"Its mostly marvel, Avengers, and X-Men, theres some dc to though if you prefer that." He said, fidgeting with his hands. ' _ Why am i so nervous? _ ' he thought ' _ Its just a stupid boy, whos related to BOWERS for christ sakes _ '

Connor sat down and started to sort through some humming “nice collection. I haven’t read some of these” he commented a bit and flipped through some

Richie nodded, sitting down and starting to sift through the comics as well. "Th-thanks." He said, cringing at the nervous stutter.

“You good Tozier seem a bit nervous” he teased a bit looking up at him

Richie fealt the slight heat of a blush spread over his cheeks. "Of course im okay, why wouldnt I be?" He said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

“I guess I’m just too hot for you” he teased flipping his hair a bit as he smirked at him

Richie felt the blush grow deeper. "Wh-of course not, Why would that even uh.." richie slowly cut himself off, forcing himself to focus back on his comic.

Connor snorted a bit and smirked more picked one and leaned back crossing his legs as he read. “I won this time Tozier”

Richie looked up at him quickly. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

“I won. You couldn’t finish your sentence so I win” he shrugged casually still with a teasing smirk

Richie put down the comic and stared at connor. "That doesn't even make any sense. Why would me not being able to finish my sentences mean you win?"

“Because you panicked and I stayed calm? Don’t over think it Tozier” he rolled his eyes a bit

Richie spluttered, his cheeks warming up again. "I did not panick."

“Mhm sure you didnt. You totally did you dweeb” he laughed a bit and set the comic book down next to him(edited)

Richie quickly looked around the room, trying to find something to change the subject with. "Hey! Uhm, do you smoke?" He asked spotting his carton that was a mix of normal cigarettes and weed.

“Yeah I do actually, whatcha packin,” he asked gettin up and slung an arm around Richie casually as he did so

"Weed and nicotine both." He said, reaching over to grab it and supress the blush on his cheeks

Connor slipped out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He then pulled out a lighter and held it to his lips to light it

Richie watched, dumb struck as he watched connor light the cigarette and put in between his lips. Shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts as he himself pulled out a blunt and lit it, sticking it between his own lips.

Connor blew out the smoke through his nose and looked over at Richie smirking a bit “never thought you’d be a smoker Tozier” he said and held out the cigarette

Richie nodded, "a lot of us losers do actually." He said, blowing the smoke out his mouth and trading Connor for the other object.

Connor hummed and took a long drag before blowing the smoke into Richie’s face moving a bit closer “maybe it’s not just the weed making me feel so good” he winked

Richie felt his breathing stutter as the other boy leaned closer. "Y-yeah?" He said taking another drag off the cigarette to give himself something to do.

“You are so cute Tozier” he teased getting even closer to the other and briefly glanced at the other’s lips “especially when you are flustered”

Richie felt his heart rate increase as his eyes started to flutter, gently he put out the cigarette in an ashtray on his bed stand to avoid the possibility of burning either of them or his beloved.

Connor smirked a bit and moved closer connecting their lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Connor had wanted to do this at the arcade weeks ago but his cousin had ruined that

Richie's eyes fluttered fully shut as their lips connect and he gently reciprocated the kiss, pushing back ever so slightly.

Connor smiled into the kiss slightly and moved a hand to his hair messing it up more than it already was and started to pull away a bit

Richie made an attempt to.chase the kiss held back only by connors hand in his hair holding it back gently

“You’re a good kisser Tozier” he mused and kissed him again before taking another drag from his blunt

"I uh..thanks." Richie said still reeling, while watching the smoke pooring out of the other boys mouth.

Connor chuckled a bit “you look dazed Tozier” he purred a bit

Richie snapped his head up, forcing his eyes to meet the other boys' "Ive just never done this before, especially with another.....y'know."

“Me either. Henry would’ve strung me up if I did. It’s nice to not be scared of him” connor admitted and took another long drag before putting out the blunt

Richie nodded. "We can uhm...do it more...if you want?"

Connor hummed as he moved closer resting his free hand on Richie’s thigh, “where do want this relationship to go Tozier” he said getting closer to his ear “tell me exactly where you stand”

Richie felt his entire body flush at the close proximity of the other boys body. "I-" ' **_fuck_ ** ' he thought 'I cant even for a coherent sentence what the hell?'

Connor smirked a bit knowing he had such an effect on Richie as he bit his lip “Cmon Tozier you can do it, if you want more speak now or forever hold your peace” he said and started to pull away

Richie, in a fit of courage surged forward and connected their lips again, savoring the warmth and the taste of the different types of smoked still on his lips.

Connor was a bit taken aback but kissed back, letting his eyes flutter shut. He held the other’s waist as they kissed enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips on his

Richie couldnt help the stutter of his breath as they kissed again, his limbs fealy like jelly and slowly he lowers himself and Connor so they're actually  _ laying _ on the bed instead of sitting awkwardly.

Connor smiled a bit into the kiss before licking Richie’s bottom lip to ask for entrance into his mouth. He wanted to test the waters and see how far this could go

Richie gently opened his mouth with a small gasp at the new sensation, it wasn't like he had imagined kissing would actually be, especially with Connor, it was soft and gentle.

Connor slipped his tongue past the others lips and stared to explore Richie’s mouth. He started to move his and back into Richie’s mess hair and tangle his fingers in it while the other rested on Richie’s waist gently squeezing

Richie let out a gasp at the sensations the other boys hands were supplying along with his tounge. Gently he brought his hands up to rest on the blonde boys' back, subconsciously pulling him closer.

Connor enjoyed being closer to Richie and finally pulled away to breath for a moment “god this is addicting” he admired and started to kiss Richie’s jaw

Richie made a noise of afirmation at the other boys words, not wanting him to stop. Gently he aplied pressure as he snaled his hands lower on the other boy's shirt until he could snake his arms under it, craving more of the warmth the other's skin provided.

Connor stared to move down and kiss Richie’s neck, his mind starting to cloud with thoughts if the boy under him. He wanted to do so much and experience it all with Richie

Richie made a soft grunting noise,angeling his neck so the other boy had easier access. He fealt weird, needy almost, craving the other's touch.

Connor gently nipped at the nape of Richie’s neck and then started to suck ok it in hopes of leaving a mark to show anyone else he was taken

A small keening noise escaped Richies throat as he arched up into Connor, feeling the other boys teeth his neck made him feel unnaturally warm as all anxieties he had slipped out of his mind

Connor started to move down his neck more to the edge of his shirt doing it again loving the sweet noises coming from the other boy beneath him

Richie released more high pitched noises as the other boy continued to bite, mins fuzzy and warm, body loving the new sensations being experienced.

Connor slowly pulled away looking up to Richie’s face and kissed him again “You sounds so cute

Richie let out a wine at the loss of the other boys mouth on his skin and looked at him with wide eyes, pupils blown wide from pleasure, unsure of how to respond he sat still, smiling with a slightly agape mouth as he admired the boy on top of him.

“Do you want to go farther Tozier or take it slow” he asked and moved a hand down Richie’s chest as he spoke

"I," richie supplied, brain trying hard to form the complex sentances he knows it should " _ more _ ." He says and it sound about a thousand times more needy than he would have liked.

Connor smirked and started to pushed off Richie’s shirt to reveal more of the smaller boy’s body to him

Richie slowly lowered his weak feelikg arms down to the bed and just barely arched his back, making it easier to slide his shirt off.(edited)

Connor tossed the shirt to the floor and started to kiss down his chest and nipped at it gently. He took his time doing down making sure to leave bright marks as he did

The small noises gradually got louder as Connor made his way down richies chest, Richie bit his lip to keep them quite before they got to loud.

Connor gently started to move his hand to Richie’s crotch and gently palmed it, testing the waters

Richie let out a gasping sqeak at the sensation arching up into the other boys hand of his bodies owne volition as his eyes flutter closed.

Connor started to palm his as his other hand worked on unbuttoning his pants slowly. He wanted to savor every moment

Richie let out another gasp before biting his lip again, fearing a negative response if he's to loud, despite the currently very, very positive responses.

“You don’t have to be quiet since it’s just us Richie” he smiled a bit and started to pull off his pants

Richie let out another high pitched noise relenting and relasing his lips from his teeth. Restarting himself from grinding up and making it harder for Connor to continue.

Connor kept pulling down Richie’s pants to toss them to the side with the rest of Richie’s clothes humming

Richie let out a gasp, the cool air of his room doing nothing to soothe the heat covering his entire body, especially at the points of contact from the boy above him. God there was a boy above him right now and he  **_loved_ ** it.

Connor took a minute to pull off his shirt and tossed it to the side before he moved back to kissing Richie’s body. He hummed as he nipped Richie’s thighs

Richies moans got higher and louder as Connors mouth got lower, the highest was when Connor finally replied his teeth like his mind and body seemed to crave on his hot thighs.

He smirked and then nipped higher on his thighs. Connor loved the noises so much that he could listen to them all day.

Richie  _ keened _ struggling not to arch his hips up, some miniscule part of him knew there was a chance his mom and dad could come home-those thoughts didnt have any actual room to form though, more focused on the pleasure and heat of the moment.

Connor decided move thing a bit further and licked from the base of Richie’s member to the tip and watched Richie’s reaction

Richie shuddered, suddenly out of breath, for all the big talk he gave Richie honestly had no experience in the area due to his circumstances. But he didnt think he would ever give this up if he could help it.

Connor hummed, this was as far as he’d ever gotten with another guy so he was flying on instinct. He did it agin before taking Richie’s tip into his mouth

Richie gasped eyes slightly rolling back at the warm, wet sensation, digging his fingers into the bed undeneath him.

Connor guessed he was doing the right thing and started to take more of the other into his mouth and sucking on it gently

Richie gasped a moan, not being able to help when his hips thrusted upwards into the other boys mouth.

Connor was a bit surprised but let him and started to Bob his head as he sucked and rested a hand on one of Richie’s thighs

Richie almost blacked out from the absolute  _ pleasure _ he was feeling trying hard not to push up and make the other boy stop for any reason.

Connor gently squeezed his thigh and started to Bob his head a bit faster as he did. He wanted to make Richie feel good

Richies hips thrusted up again as the pressure of the boys hand and his mouth became to much, he blacked out for a second as releife and release flooded eyes rolling back and falling down fully into his bed.

Connor pulled back after and swallowed what he could and whipped his mouth catching his breath as he smiled “have fun Tozier?”

"Yeah, yes, definitely." Richie said with a bashfull smile in between pants

Connor smiled leaving down and kissed his cheek and sat back a bit grinning. For his first time he was glad Richie had a good time as well

Richie smiled up at him once he had his breathing under control. "Theres uh, probably still some time before my mom gets home if you wanna finish smoking? Maybe actually read some comics?"

Connor snorted nodding and stood up grabbing his shirt “id get dressed then Richie” he teased a bit and hummed

"Yeah," richie agreed, sitting up and looking around to try and spot where his clothes got thrown during their 'encounter'.

Connor grabbed his half done cigarette and re lit it taking a drag as he leaned back into the headboard

Richie dragged his clothes back on before lighting the blunt and taking a drag before offering it to connor.

Connor smiled and took a drag from the blunt and started humming a random song leaning back more

Richie hummed in content, leaning onto connors shoulders and getting closer to share the warmth.

Connor wrapped an arm around him and pulled him flush to his chest. “I have a question”

Richie looks up at him, head still on his shoulder, "yeah?"

“What are we? Friends with benefits? One time? Dating...?” He asked a bit nervous

"I-" Richie's brow scrunched up. "I don't know, what do you want to be? Because until earlier today I thought you hated me."(edited)

“Then maybe we take it slow? Test how far we want this to go?” He asked

Richie nodded. "That-okay yeah. That sounds goodm"

"So uhm, its getting late and you should probably go soon but me and the other losers are meeting up again tomorrow around noon if you wanted to join us." He said rubbing his neck.

“Sounds good, I’ll be there Richie” he said and kissed his cheek before getting up off the bed “I’ll see ya Tozier” and with that he left the residence heading back to his place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun ;)
> 
> more is on its way <3


End file.
